here in your arms
by ColourFadeout
Summary: alternative ending to revelations told in both JJ's and Ried prospective. JJ/Reid
1. JJ's pov

A.N- my first attempt of writing C.M. fanfiction. Constructive critasisum welcome.

Chapter one- J.J's pov

As soon as we entered the woods I knew it wasn't going to be good, they looked exactly like the ones I used to live by as a kid, where it happened. _Come on J.J. snap out of it, Spence needs you and you can do is think of yourself the voice inside my head spoke. _If I wanted to help Spence I, had to forget the past and overcome this stupid phobia.

The whole group made their way cautiously through the woods; I was trailing behind them my minds racing through all of the possibilities of how the night was going to end, none of them good. I carried on walking behind them, my eyes fixed to the floor. Everything of this place reminds me of before, the trees grinned wickedly as if mocking me, the moon shone silver faintly through the thick cloud and the air tasted sickly sweet as if this weren't real, but some twisted nightmare.

I quickly became separated from the group. I could feel the anxiety forming in the pit of my stomach. _ Come on JJ not the time to get panicky... think of a happy time like when you were at the redskins game_. I closed my eyes and took in a couple of breaths before opening them again hoping to get rid of the fear... crap. I opened my eyes and took in the surroundings but I was no longer in Georgia or 28 year old Special agent Jennifer Jaraeu but 8 year old Jennie in Pennsylvania. Thoughts and images of what happened before, what I thought I had forgotten started to flash repeatedly through my minds, tarring through old wounds. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and a Childs scream followed by a manic laughter of him... but the nightmare was fully in my head.

I fell to the floor dropping my gun, it landed with a soft thud against the cold November floor, I could feel my eyes starting to swell, tears started to stream from them falling gracefully to the floor. Quickly my head was beginning to hurt, my eyes were burning and my chest was getting tighter and tighter making it hard for me to breathe. "Spence... help me," I whispered "Spence I need me more than ever." I whispered again, though my words seem to absorb into the darkness as if they had fallen in tar. _ J.J. listen to me like you always do, what is it Spence always told you; You're strong and overcome anything, unfortunalty he's in trouble and he's the one who needs help... so you be the brave one and go save him. _

I spotted a small light in the distance, I quickly grabbed my gun, got up and backed up behind a tree, not sure if I wanted to be found or not. I saw the outcast of someone in the distance; I quickly raised my gun for protection and saw that it was Emily. "J.J. where have you been?" she asked, she saw the state I was in, the look I gave told her that she didn't want to ask and further questions , "I just got a little lost," I said, a little out of spite, I knew Emily meant no harm but she should be looking for Reid not me. We carried on quickly looking for the others in awkward silence.

My breath caught and my heart sank when the sound of a gunshot rang through my ears. I didn't know weather I should be brave and face the truth or if I should run and assure myself that everything will be okay. I was going to be brave; if he was hurt then I wanted to see him for myself. I sped up a little to join up with the others and discretely fell over the root of a tree. I cursed silently as I got up, from the pain I felt when I put my weight on it told me that I had twisted it but I didn't care, for him I would run forever in agony. With the thought of Reid I couldn't feel any pain, just as long as I got to see him, hear him, feeling him but more than anything tell him

Hearing Morgan call his name and him responding made my heart pound, after all no I know he's safe. I started to run but it felt like forever before I could finally reach him. I stopped when I got to him and joined everyone, Emily following shortly. I could feel tears forming and streaming down my face again, I was so happy that the nightmare had ended and that he was safe, angry that this whole event had to take place and sad because it took me this long for me to find my true feelings.

He looked over to me and saw me crying, me eyes immediately dropped to the floor, after all this had been my own fault. If I'd told him not to separate, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess. He limped over to me and with his thumb and index finger lifted up my chin, so we were staring into each others eyes. "J.J. I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault," he whispered, I felt like crying even harder by my eyes were already stinging in agony but I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged as tight and I could, he gave a grunt in pain and I backed off a little bit. "I thought I would never see you again," I whispered into his ear. I knew it wasn't the best time ever but I needed to say it. "I love you." I whispered and began to sob into his chest. I wasn't expecting him to say anything more likely for him to push me away or something else but defiantly not; "I love you too J.J." he whispered into my ear, I looked up to him and he was smiling.

A.N2- read review make me happy. Gonna post chapter two tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Reid's pov

A.N.- Hey people... soz its been bit longer than I thought to updte but a load of stuff has pre-ocupied me and well writers block can be a bitch. Well here is chapter two ) as I promiced... just a little late

oh yes before I forget TVchick08, Kat Kingsman, Sarah Kent-Duke, SSA JoJo and Linda666 your reviews all put a smile on my face and has inspired me to write on. although this chapter is going to be harder... must think like genius...damnn

but anyway

**chapter two- Reid's pov**

The cold Novembers chill tore through my fragile body as easily as if it were a knife. The dirt compacted in the freezing weather making it more difficult for me to dig my own grave. Every movement I made ripped through me making me want to scream out in agony, my body yearned for resy, to sleep, to stop, to pass out, fall unconcious anything to take the pain away and relieve me of this personal hell, but in this situation sleep would kill me faster than staying awake.

I couls feel th drugs wearing off inside of my body and god did it want more. The track marks on my arm stung deeply screaming for more to be injected. The intense craving for the poison surged through my veins and tore through my body, my mind and body constantly conspiring against each other, rendering me useless...fuck I was hooked, but what could I do apart from dig my own grave. My body called out for the poison that fowled my blood, to feel that unlasting sensation of scerenity, to escape the never ending torture that is reality, but with every thought and craving I had I knew it was killing me slowly from the inside. It didnt take a genius to see that I wasn't getting out of this alive.

My mind started re-playing over many memories, thoughts, facts and statistics I couldn't give a damn over. If there was one thing I wanted to see before I died was her and her smile...but now i've probably wrecked her life_ ha ha genius, you really think you made that much of an impact in her life_ I heard something in my head say... great im on my own.

The sounds of a hooting owl brought my attention away from my personal self loathing. I stopped digging and looked up into the sky, black of death but small streams of silver moonlight broke through the thick cloud offering little light and little hope...hope was something this proffession killed a long time ago but still the smallest part inside of me stiil believed there was hope that they were coming. The sight of Henkel or Raphael, whoever he was this time pulling out his hunting knife and told me that I should start digging again.

He walked closer to me weilding the knife infront of himself, my eyes tracing over the sharpness of the blade and how easily it woud be able to cut into me, I diverted my eyes away from the knife and noticed the gun that had almost killed me before. I could see by how he was watching me that he was getting frustrated, a wave of drowsiness hit me straight in the face and went straight through me, but if I fell asleep now there was hope of me getting out alive. My breath caught deep inside my chest making it hard for me to breathe as he walked ever so closely to me. he was so lose I could feel the warmth of his breath from where he was standing which sent shivers up my spine.

I looked around after noticing faint lights through the trees, my heat skipped a beat with the thought that I could soon be free... and could soon see her. I focused on where the lights were coming from hoping that they would find me sooner than later. I looked over to him and noticed he was stairing at where I was stairing out, anger flashed across his face, I knew this was going to go wrong.

I saw him coming closer and I grabbed the gun, frozen to the touch causing goosebumps to flare up on my skin. I heard him state that there was only one bullet in there but I needed a way of protecting myself. He charged at me quickly, I felt frozen on the spot, I couldn't feel my finger pull the trigger or see the bullet leave the barrel.

My heart skipped at the sound of a gunshot..._was I hit or someone else _I looked aroung and saw I was the one with a gun and that he was lying on the floor. The sounds of my co-workers yelling told me that I was safe and made me breathe a sight of relief. I refused to look over to where he lay, just as proof that this wasn't a trick of the mind.

I saw people starting to emerge from the woods first Morgan, then Hotch and Gideon followed but the local police...but J.J. was no where to be seen _oh god whats happened to her _my mind raced with thought of what could have happened. My thoughts made me want to collapse to floor, never mind that pain the body had become numb too. I saw Morgans mouth move but heard nothing my mind pre-ocupied with thoughts of her, he called my name again whilst grasping my shoulder which make me flinch,

"I'm okay," I said, a lie neither of us believed, even I could tell by the sound of my voice and how I was trembling.

I could hear movement from the near by embankment and went instantly back into alert mood, I looked over and saw that it was J.J. my heart sank on how destraught she looked but at least she was safe. She quickly joined the rest of the group badly masking her limp. I looked over to her and her eyes immediatly dropped to the floor _what have I done_. If we hadn't of seperated we would both be safe. I limped over to her, trying my best not to colapse to the floor, her eyes still fixed to the floor. I brought my thumb and index finger to her chin so we were both looking into each other's eyes...even after all what had happened they still looked beautiful.

I drew a blank on what to say when there was so much to say "J.J. I am so sorry, this is my entire fault," I wispered to her, her crying made tears stream down my face. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight causing me to grunt in pain a little but with J.J. I didn't care but she backed off a little anyway.

"I thought I was never going to see her again," she wispered, guilt overcame me, I had scared her and almost gotten myself killed. I needed something to say but my mind couldn't think of anything, I felt like blurting it out but I didn't want to shock her, but as if she read my mind she whispered "I love you." and started to sob into my chest. Shock over came me and I wispered back with a smile upon my face.

"I love you too." and she looked up.

A.N.2- got there in the end crap i know but reviews put a smile on my face... but now im in a writing mood so chapter three should be posted a lot faster. And now I have that song stuck in my head... darn you tokio hotel but you dont probably care.

If its that bad ill repost tommorow go on be honest.


End file.
